Moon Time
by allyouneedis
Summary: Werewolf!Blaine is really pushing it coming to see Kurt this close to the full moon. Things get a little... rough. Warnings inside, but it's definitely a hard M.


**Glee kink meme prompt fill:  
><strong>

_**Anonymous  
><strong>_

_**Blaine/Kurt, werewolf!Blaine/human!Kurt, rough sex, bareback, cumplay/marking, rimming, biting**_

_**Most of the time, Blaine is the picture of a dapper gentleman with Kurt. He's lovey dovey and ridiculous and doesn't think of what they do in bed as sex but ~*making love*~ or whatever. But when it's getting close to that time of the month - full moon, of course - Blaine gets a little wild in bed. Maybe they've been dating for a while, and Blaine has it under control, right, hasn't told Kurt of his affliction. But now, since they've become sexually active, Blaine kind of wants to be with Kurt all the time because of mating instincts or something. So maybe he's pushing it, seeing Kurt just days before the full moon. They were just going to cuddle and watch a movie, but when Blaine sees Kurt, when he smells him, his instincts kick in and he just gets really intense and backs Kurt up against the wall and sniffs his neck, breathing deeply and licking. Kurt's kind of freaking out, trying to get Blaine to gather himself, reminding him that Burt or Finn is in the den and could walk in at any time. Blaine snaps out of it and, hey, werewolf = supernatural strength, right. So Blaine scoops up Kurt and carries him to Kurt's bedroom, where he tears off Kurt's clothes and uses Kurt.**_

_**Kurt's confused, a little scared and unsure what's gotten into Blaine, but Kurt? Is not complaining. He loves it.**_

_**Bonus points for:**_

_***Rimming**_  
><em><strong>*Cum marking (i guess sort of like scent marking? Blaine pulls out, comes all over Kurt's ass and back, rubs it into his skin, pushes the cum back into Kurt's hole, fingering him... that sort of thing)<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Biting (w human teeth! i don't want Blaine turning Kurt...)**_

_**Afterwards, Blaine comes to his senses, is super apologetic, and Kurt would ask why Blaine's apologizing for fucking him so well if he wasn't so blissed and fucked out, but he can barely form a word let alone a full sentence, so he just sort of pets Blaine's head and smiles dopily at him.**_

**Warnings: rough sex, bareback, cumplay, rimming, and barely-there imagined bloodplay**

**And when I say rimming, I mean lots of rimming, so don't read if it squicks you…**

**Please excuse any tense fuck ups (but feel free to throw me some pointers if you wish), this is my first story in this tense.  
><strong>

**xXx  
><strong>

Blaine really shouldn't be here.

He shifts nervously from foot to foot, and thinks about just turning around and walking away, but he already told Kurt that he was coming over. It will be fine; Finn is home, which Kurt is pretty disappointed about, but Blaine is secretly happy because it means that they can't have sex. Not that Blaine doesn't _want_ to have sex with Kurt; on the contrary, every fibre of his being is screaming to take Kurt, but at this time of month that is dangerous.

He glances up at the moon, visible early this time of year, and shivers. To a weaker eye it would look full, but Blaine knows that it is still two nights away from being full. The closer it comes to a full moon, the more difficult it is for Blaine to control his inner monster as it comes closer to the surface. If he were to try to have sex with Kurt now it would be fast and rough and just _fucking_—oh god, he was getting hard just thinking about it—not the tender, sweet, making love that his boyfriend deserved.

That was why, tonight, the plan was simply to cuddle—in the living room so Kurt didn't try to push things—and watch a movie. Kurt would try to turn it into a make out session, but Blaine would resist, telling him that he was feeling a little under the weather. That would give him the perfect setup for two nights from now; he could tell Kurt he was sick. In reality he would be at Nick's house, so that when he, Nick, and David changed into their wolf form they could spend the night frolicking and doing wolfy things on Nick's twenty acres of wooded land.

Blaine takes a deep breath through his nose and rings the doorbell. That was a bad idea; the deep breath. With his senses so heightened at this time of month, he can smell everything. He can tell that Rachel had spent most of the day here; she probably just left. The Hudmels had Carole's famous lasagne for dinner. The only ones home were Finn and Kurt.

Kurt.

As he waited for the door to open, Blaine tried to get himself back under control. Just the diluted smell of him was enough to send Blaine into a frenzy; he really shouldn't be here. But before he can come up with an escape plan the door swings open.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to—" Kurt is cut off by his own squeak as Blaine rushes forward, pinning Kurt to the wall of the entrance. His hands grab Kurt's waist and hold him tight, and he nuzzles into Kurt's cheek. He takes a deep breath, but it is all wrong; Kurt's scent is covered up by all of those skin cleansers and creams that he uses. Blaine moves his face back more, into Kurt's hair just above his ear, and sniffs, but it's still wrong; the shampoo, the hairspray, he can't smell Kurt at all here. He angles his head down and presses his face into Kurt's neck, taking another deep breath through his nose. There it is.

Kurt.

The scent is intoxicating. Blaine growls as he nuzzles his face into the sweet-smelling porcelain skin. His lips part and he takes a deep breath through his mouth, tasting.

"Uh… Blaine? As nice as this greeting is, you're letting in the cold air."

Blaine kicks the door shut with a slam, keeping his face right where it is. His tongue slips past his parted lips and flicks against Kurt's skin, and he can feel the resulting tremor that runs through Kurt's whole body. Another flick, another tremor. He does this a few more times, sliding his lips to different areas of skin, until Kurt is whimpering. Another lick, this one with his whole tongue flat against Kurt's neck right from the juncture of his collar bone all the way up to where neck meets jaw. Teeth press into the sweet spot and Blaine can feel Kurt's pulse jumping against his tongue. If he were to bite down right now, the hot, bitter essence of Kurt would spill into his mouth. He could swallow it, feel it slide down his throat. Some of it would leak from the corners of his mouth, leaving stark red rivulets down the snowy expanse of flesh. Blaine shakes his head to get the images out of his cloudy mind; Kurt is not prey.

Seeming to sense that something is off, Kurt pushes against Blaine's chest gently, but the shorter boy doesn't move an inch. "Blaine… Finn's just in the other room. Maybe we should move to my room?"

His words barely register with Blaine; he is too drunk on _Kurt_. He takes another deep breath in through his nose and grinds his hips into Kurt's; both of them whimper.

A throat clearing, and then, awkwardly, "Uh, hey Blaine." He doesn't look up, but he can sense Finn standing just off to the side. Blaine stiffens, and a low growl slips through his lips, so low that Finn can't hear and Kurt can only feel. If Finn thinks he's coming any closer he's got another thought coming… Kurt is _his_, so Finn better back off. "Umm, Kurt, is he okay?"

"He's fine, _Finn_," Kurt huffs. He is discreetly trying to push Blaine off of him, a little bit harder this time, but he still isn't budging. Blaine can smell the tiny tendril of fear that Kurt feels at this; it smells delicious. "Blaine, let's go up to my room."

The tiny portion of Blaine's mind that knows this is a bad idea can't be heard. In one swift movement he is carrying Kurt in his arms, bridal-style, and heading towards the stairs. Finn watches them retreat warily, he sees Blaine take the steps two at a time while carrying his brother, and wonders if maybe Blaine wasn't joking about the whole fight club thing. He shakes his head and suddenly decides that he has to go visit Puck, right away. He'd rather not think about the sounds he might hear if he stayed.

The door to Kurt's bedroom slams shut, and Kurt is unceremoniously tossed onto his bed. Blaine is already on top of him, clawing roughly at his clothing, his face pressed into Kurt's neck again, sucking and biting. "Blaine—oh… what's gotten into you? You didn't—ah—even say hi to me yet."

"Hi," Blaine mumbles into his skin, his hips thrusting into Kurt's. He tries to undo the buttons on Kurt's top but there are just too damn many of them. "Fucking layers." Kurt's shocked gasp at the curse falling from his dapper boyfriend's lips falls upon deaf ears. He rips open Kurt's vest and the buttons go flying as his teeth press into Kurt's shoulder hard enough to leave marks.

"Blaine! That was a hundred dollar—"

"I don't care, I'll buy you a new one." He is already working on the next layer, using his teeth to start a tear at the collar of Kurt's tee and pulling it apart to bare his chest. If he had any coherent thoughts at this point, Blaine would be pretty thankful for the extra strength that came with this time of the month. "Besides, I distinctly remember you telling me one time that you _wanted_ me to rip off your clothes."

"I didn't mean it litera—ah!" Blaine's teeth pull at Kurt's nipple, sending a shock straight through him. Blaine has never been this rough before, and Kurt can't figure out what brought it on. Not that he is complaining; the scrape of Blaine's teeth and fingernails against his chest is waking things in Kurt that he didn't know existed. He whines when Blaine pulls away from him so that he can get to work removing his own clothes and Kurt hurriedly strips off his jeans and boxers.

In no time at all, Blaine is naked, looking down on Kurt. Kurt is lying on his back on the bed, spread out and naked, slightly hesitant because this other side of Blaine is so different, but eager at the same time. Blaine looks down at him, marvelling in his beautiful body, but something's not quite right.

"Hands and knees," he growls.

Kurt's eyes grow wide. They had never done anything like that before; it's always been face to face because Blaine always insists on looking into Kurt's expressive eyes as their bodies join and their souls become one… all of that sappy romantic stuff that Kurt ate up. But there is none of that this time, and Kurt is just a touch frightened by this new side of Blaine, but mostly he's just really turned on.

"Now."

He listens without hesitation this time, rolling over onto his knees and propping himself up with his elbows. Blaine lets out another low growl and runs his hands over the firm curves of Kurt's ass, then lowers his face down to press a kiss to his lower back. The scent of Kurt is stronger here, and Blaine follows his nose further down to the crack of his ass and sniffs deeply.

"Umm… Blaine?" Kurt isn't so sure that he's comfortable with where this is going. He's feeling a little self-conscious with Blaine's face right there. "Uh, maybe—ohh!" Blaine bites down on Kurt's ass cheek at the same time as his hand snakes around to stroke Kurt's cock. He kisses the spot he just bit, then moves back to Kurt's crack, drawn by the musty aroma. His tongue flicks out, and he groans at the taste of his boyfriend, so strong and pungent here. Kurt's hips thrust back and he moans, enjoying the pleasant sensations.

"Kurt, _ah_ fuck… you smell so good… taste so good." Blaine interrupts his words with small flicks of his tongue between Kurt's cheeks, as Kurt whines and squirms. He grasps one cheek firmly in each hand and roughly spreads them apart, exposing Kurt's tight, puckered hole. Descending into wordless growls and grunts, Blaine presses his face into Kurt's ass, breathing deeply through his nose as he teases Kurt's entrance with the tip of his tongue, swirling it around the edge of the hole. He pulls back slightly, pressing his flat tongue to the base of Kurt's balls and drawing it up, across his perineum, over his fluttering hole, all the way to the edge of his crack. He rolls his tongue around in his mouth, savouring the taste of Kurt's musk.

Kurt presses his ass back into Blaine's face, needy and whining. "More… please, Blaine… shit, I need more." Blaine indulges his boyfriend, sliding his tongue back down to Kurt's entrance, circling the ring of muscles with a more firm pressure of his tongue. "Blaine—oh my _God_, Blaine!" He kneads Kurt's ass firmly in his hands as he continues to circle Kurt's puckered hole with his tongue, occasionally pausing to flick rapidly over the hole, or draw another flat-tongued lick over it. Kurt devolves into a muttered mantra of "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," over and over in a high pitched whine, and when Blaine presses the point of his tongue just into Kurt's hole he arches his back and keens before his upper body collapses into the bed and he starts moaning wordlessly.

The smell and taste of Kurt are driving Blaine wild. His instincts demand that he intimately know every part of Kurt, that he knows his taste, and his smell, his _essence_. He presses his tongue further past the ring of muscles, which relax to allow him in, inviting him in to Kurt's most intimate parts. He wriggles his tongue around, then pulls it out slightly, only to jab it in further, eliciting a wrecked cry from Kurt. Blaine repeats this over and over, thrusting his tongue in and out of Kurt's dark, musky entrance, pulling back to graze his teeth on the tight skin around it only to thrust back in again. He pushes his chin, slick with his own saliva, into Kurt's perineum to gain deeper access.

When he's done as much as he can with his tongue alone, Blaine takes two fingers from one hand into his mouth to coat them with his saliva, and slides them into Kurt's open, willing hole easily. He pulls his fingers down to stretch him out, and traces around Kurt's entrance with his tongue, before sliding it in alongside his fingers. "Fuck, Blaine! Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Blaine can't say that he's ever heard Kurt say that word, and now he can't' seem to stop saying it. "Fu—fuck me, Blaine… Please! Fuck me."

A part of Blaine isn't ready to stop yet. That part of him could eat Kurt out all day, licking and tasting. But the other part of him wants—needs—to claim Kurt as his own. He needs to dominate him, possess him, own him. He needs to take Kurt, hard and rough, and let him, and everyone else, _know_ that Kurt belongs to Blaine. After a few more thrusts of his tongue into Kurt's wet, swollen hole, Blaine pulls back and spits into his hand, rubbing it over his hard cock, which is bigger than usual at this time of month. His brain is telling him he should find some lube, but his entire body is screaming that there is no time… no time, it has to happen now. He lines himself up with Kurt's entrance and grasps his hips roughly, then with one solid thrust, sheaths himself deep, fully, within Kurt.

A scream rips from Kurt's throat, which momentarily penetrates the fire in Blaine's brain, but then Kurt is pressing his hips back into him, begging for _more_, and Blaine lets go, moving in and out of Kurt with such force that the bed frame slams violently against the wall with each thrust. His fingers are digging into Kurt's hips hard enough to leave bruises, but neither of them have the presence of mind to even _notice_ let alone _care_. Kurt is whining one long, drawn out sound, punctuated with a grunt with each snap of Blaine's hips, which produce a slapping sound against Kurt's skin. Blaine is growling deep in his chest as he fills Kurt impossibly full with his huge member. One hand releases Kurt's hip and lays a firm slap across his ass, then reaches down to grasp Kurt's hair, pulling his head back sharply. With that, Kurt is crying out his release, soaking the sheets beneath him with his cum. His vision goes white and his body goes limp, even as his ass clenches around Blaine's dick, held up only by Blaine's strong arm.

Just before he comes, Blaine pulls out of Kurt and aims at his ass and back, pumping himself through his own orgasm, spilling his seed in thick pearly lines across Kurt's pale skin. When he lets go of Kurt's waist, Kurt collapses into the bed, not even cognizant of the sticky mess being smeared over his stomach.

Blaine's inner Alpha is strutting with pride; he just marked Kurt as his own with his essence. He slides his fingers through the mess, rubbing it in so that his scent leaches into Kurt's skin. He drags his finger down, rubbing it up and down Kurt's crack, slick and glistening, and he brings his mouth to the roundness of Kurt's ass, biting the flesh gently. Kurt's hole, wide open and swollen and quivering, needs to be anointed. Blaine scoops up some of his cum with two fingers and slides those fingers easily into Kurt's entrance, rubbing it into the walls, curling his fingers into Kurt's prostate. A wrecked whimper slips from Kurt's lips; he is overstimulated and it's all too much, but he can't resist, doesn't _want_ to resist. Blaine slides his fingers out and rubs his full palm over Kurt's ass, spreading his seed everywhere, as he pulls back to gaze down on his beautiful possession.

"Mmm, Blaine, I love you," Kurt mumbles sleepily.

That snaps Blaine out of his instinct-driven trance, and he looks down at Kurt with his own eyes. His boyfriend is scored with scratch marks, teeth marks, and fresh bruises, he is covered in a sticky mess of Blaine's cum, and he groans in what must be pain as he curls partially onto his side. "Kurt, I… oh my god, what did I do to you?" He gently traces his fingers down Kurt's arm, then brushes a strand of sweat soaked hair away from his forehead. How could he do this? Blaine knew he shouldn't have come here this close to a full moon, he knew he could be dangerous if his instincts took control, and this just proves that. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

" 'm great."

"Don't lie for my sake, Kurt. Shit, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He starts a trail of soft kisses down Kurt's back, paying special attention to any areas of Kurt's perfect skin that have been marred at his hands.

Kurt reaches out a hand and rests it on top of Blaine's head. Is it his imagination, or is Blaine's hair longer and rougher than usual? Blaine looks up at him, hazel eyes filled with remorse and concern. Kurt wishes that he could explain to Blaine that while he certainly wouldn't want that every day, it was fucking amazing, and he didn't regret anything, and couldn't Blaine tell how awesome it was for him? But Kurt is sure he won't be able to spit out a complete sentence right now, his brain is mush and he is about to fall into a blissful sleep, so he just smiles a sweet, loving, _happy_ smile at Blaine, stroking his hand down Blaine's cheek, and closes his eyes.

Blaine smiles too, even though Kurt can't see him, and kisses the corner of his mouth tenderly. He curls up behind Kurt, pulling their bodies tight together, and kisses the back of his neck, his shoulder, his hair. He knows that they will both regret when they wake up in a gross, sticky mess, but right now he can't bring himself to care. All he can think about is how great Kurt is, how accepting and nonjudgmental he is, how much he trusts him. He makes the decision that it's high time he lets Kurt in on his secret. But not right now. Right now he wants to sleep. "I love you," he whispers into Kurt's ear, and he knows that the murmured "hmm" in response is an "I love you too".


End file.
